


Forget Me Nots

by ManiasNotebook



Series: Flowers For You: White Day 2021 [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, White Day, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiasNotebook/pseuds/ManiasNotebook
Summary: He's always busy. But he never forgets about you. All he asks is that you do the same for him.
Relationships: Jinguuji Ren/Reader
Series: Flowers For You: White Day 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209191
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Forget Me Nots

A soft knock at your door rouses you from your sleep. 

It was early. Way too early for you or anyone to be up, you decided as you turned your head and eyed the alarm clock that sat on your nightstand. Even with blurry vision, you could make out the time- _5:08 am_. You weren’t due to be up for another four hours. You frowned. 

The knocking sounded again.

With a quiet sigh, you sat up in your bed and pushed the covers off your tired body. You swung your legs to the side, letting your feet rest on your carpeted floors. A shiver passed through you as your body was exposed to the chilly atmosphere. Your body had already begun to miss the warm bundle you had wrapped yourself in while asleep. A large, white t-shirt and a pair of sleeping shorts were hardly a defense against the cold.

Huffing, you reached for one of the blankets you left at the end of your bed with slow, sluggish movements. You fist enclosed around a soft, cantaloupe-colored throw blanket- one of your favorites. You tugged closer to your sitting form and gently draped it around your shoulders. Instantly, you were starting to feel better as you swaddled yourself up and secured a fist full of the material in your hands. You breathed in the silence of your room, tempting yourself with the idea of just going back to bed. 

The sound of a third knock, slightly louder than the others, makes you turn to the door with heavy-lidded eyes. Soon enough, you find yourself shuffling across the carpet and closer to the noise. 

When you’re finally close enough, your hand reaches for the doorknob in a lazy grip. It’s too late to turn back now. It’s too late to pretend you were in too deep of a sleep to even stir. All that’s left to do is open the door. _Say a greeting, entertain a little chatter, send them on their way, and crawl back into bed_ , you say to yourself as you finally succeed in opening the door on your third try.

But all thoughts escape you as you pull the door open. 

The light is the first thing you notice. Naturally, your head turns in the opposite direction in an attempt to escape it. Streaming in from the large, elegant windows that line the hallway leading up to your room is the faded colors of a twilight-painted sky. It’s not bright. It’s not in the slightest bit bright, yet you couldn’t help but squint as the light proves to be a huge contrast between your dark dorm room with its curtain-covered windows. 

A smooth chuckle fills your ears as a hand grabs your chin with a delicate grip. A soft noise of confusion escapes your lips as your door opens further, and you’re led a step back into your room. The hand on your chin tilts your head up as you blink sleepily, watching a tall figure suddenly take up almost your whole doorway and block out for most of the light.

Half-open eyes trail the stranger hovering over you, trying to make out who it is. You take them in silence with furrowed eyebrows and a small pout. Your tired mind wasn’t used to being used in the early morning but luckily for you, you didn’t have to think too hard. A white button-down that left the top two buttons open. A head full of strawberry blonde hair. Gentle blue eyes.

“Ren?” You mumble out. His thumb grazes over your cheek, drawing a small circle into your skin as he smiles. 

“Good morning,” He hums in response, sleep pulling at his voice to make it sound deeper. You let out a shiver at his rich, velvety voice. Instantly feeling embarrassed, you pull the blanket around your shoulders even tighter, hoping to mask the involuntary movement. It’s a long shot, but it seems to have worked as his eyes follow the blanket temporarily before landing back on your face with that same beautiful smile from before. “Happy White Day, my dear.” 

It takes a moment for his words to register, yet he stands there, letting you process them with all the patience in the world. The gears in your head turn and turn at his sudden revelation, never fully making sense of it until he pulls up the bouquet that he had been hiding from behind his back. Only then do you realize what he had said. 

“Oh,” You whispered dumbly, reaching for the flowers. He passes them to you gently, eyeing your slow movements with a fondness you couldn’t see. The bouquet shares your grip with the blanket, but your focus is on the vibrant colored flora that demands attention. “Thank you so much, Ren…”

A smile of your own graces your face as you trail off dreamily and stare down. You vaguely remember Valentine’s Day from a month ago. It was an early day for all the boys, you recalled. Both ST☆RISH and QUARTET NIGHT had a special to film for the love-filled holiday that was supposed to premiere later that same day. Everyone was up, showered, and leaving the dorms before seven in the morning. Though, you couldn’t let your boys go without leaving them a little present for Valentine’s Day. For everyone else, it was nothing special- a small, handwritten note of encouragement and a box of homemade chocolates.

But for Ren, you had to go a little overboard. It _was_ his birthday after all. So you sent him off with a bundle of freshly baked cookies, a dark amber-colored teddy bear with a letter explaining how much he means to you, and a dozen orange roses. In the moment, you couldn’t help but feel riddled with nervousness and embarrassment as you gave him his gifts. But seeing his face light up with happiness as you approached him with the presents was worth every single moment you spent fretting.

With closed eyes, you brought the flowers to your nose and sniffed. They smell wonderful. 

“I leave in an hour for an interview across Japan. I won’t be back until late tomorrow...” He murmurs, moving the hand on your chin to tangle long fingers in your hair. “But I had to make sure you got these today. I had to make sure you know how I feel.”

You tilt your head in confusion, leaning into the warmth of his hands as you prompt him to explain. He holds you trapped in his adoring gaze as his fingers thread through your hair once. Twice. Three times in a thoughtful silence before his blue eyes narrow in on a specific flower.

“Forget-Me-Nots.” He draws your attention to a cluster of small blue flowers before meeting your eyes once more. “Do you know what they symbolize, my dear?”

Maybe you do know what they mean. And then again- maybe you don’t. But as you watched him glance down at your lips and lick his own, you found yourself opting for silence. 

Silence and leaning closer and closer and closer _and-_

_You may have made the first move, but... Jinguuji Ren will not be beaten that easily._

Your eyes flutter shut as he tugs you closer and kisses you. And kisses you, and kisses, and _kisses you._ Still caught in your hands, the flowers are pressed against the side of his head, but he doesn’t seem to mind it. Instead, he let out a quiet groan as he steals all the air in your lungs and kisses you like he’s starving. You throw your arms around his neck, blanket dropping off your shoulders and halfway down your arm from the sudden movement. The hand on your hip and the hand in your hair work with each other- tilting you in a position that leaves you begging for more. 

You can’t breathe, you can’t think, you can only _feel_ as Ren has his way with you. It’s passion in every sense of the word as he holds you close and draws out gasp after gasp and moan after moan. You don’t know how long you wanted this, but all you can think about is savoring this. _Savoring him_ as he holds you tightly- memorizing his touch, his voice, his lips, and his heart.

And when he pulls away, you feel that it’s too soon. Even as you struggle to catch your breath, you feel yourself craving more. His hands on your body and his breath against your lips leaves you feeling dizzier and dizzier as second after second passes by in his presence. This kiss has left you feeling desperate and needy for him yet with no way to hide it. 

Your feelings and his are out there in the open- yet only for you two to see. Held in between yours and his beating hearts. Wrapped up like the blanket that now holds him too as you keep your arms around his shoulder and stare up into his eyes. A feeling of warmth that comes from a secret passion, now shared. A new romance, now in bloom. And just a tad bit of anger.

Because it’s kiss you one minute and have to leave you the next.

_Always such a tease._

“Forget-Me-Nots,” He repeats, a smirk playing on his lips as his eyes drink in the breathless state he had left you in. “So you’ll always think of me…so you’ll _only_ think of me…”

The hand in your hair trails down to cup your chin again, drawing you in with that intoxicating touch of his. You couldn’t help but smile as you swayed dazedly on your feet. 

You’re glad you opened the door for him. 

“...even when I’m away from you~”

_As if you could ever forget someone like him._


End file.
